The field of the invention is carpenters' tools, and the invention relates more particularly to carpenters' squares of the type generally referred to as framing squares. Framing squares typically have two blades held at a right angle to one another, namely, a longer blade and a shorter blade. It is often desired to place a two-by-four or other structural member at a right angle to a generally horizontal plate. In the past, it was necessary to hold the framer's square in one hand while attempting to hold the two-by-four in the other hand which was very awkward for an unassisted carpenter.
Various square attachments are known such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 768,324; 1,237,790; and 1,374,816 which show attachments to miter squares. A scale stabilizer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,734, and an adjustable carpenter's square is shown in the patent to Mayer U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,487. None of these patents permit the free standing support of a framer's square in an accurate, vertical position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a framer's square which permits the framer's square to be free standing and which also facilitates the scribing of lines at a right angle to an edge of a surface such as a table top.
The present invention is for an attachment for a framer's square of the type having a longer blade and a shorter blade held at right angles to each other and each blade having an outer edge and an inner edge, first and second faces and a blade thickness. The attachment is an elongated support bar having a flat bottom surface and an upper surface to which first and second clip members are affixed. The clip members have an elastic clip opening which is positioned exactly at a 90.degree. angle with respect to the bottom surface of the elongated support bar. The clip openings have a width less than the thickness of the blades of the framing square, and each clip member has a base, each of which are spaced at exactly the same different distance from the bottom surface of the elongated support bar. This permits the first and second clip members to be fully inserted onto one of the blades of the framing square and for the framing square to be placed on a flat, horizontal surface and be free standing with one of the blades of the square at a 90.degree. angle with respect to the flat surface.